


If I Never Knew You

by Storiesofheroes



Series: LeoSaku Week 2016 [5]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/M, Invisible Kingdom | Revelation Route, LeoSaku Week 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 04:52:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8954398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storiesofheroes/pseuds/Storiesofheroes
Summary: Leon soothes Sakura's anxieties.
[LeoSaku Week: Anxiety/Tranquility]





	

Anxiety wasn't an unfamiliar feeling to Sakura. As a matter of fact, she often felt anxious, especially when it came to others. Attending parties was difficult to her because of that, as she always feared she would say the wrong thing and ruin the party. At times, she was so overwhelmed by her anxiety, she just froze and couldn't bring herself to speak at all.

But this time was even worse. She and Leon had recently announced their engagement, both to their siblings and retainers, and to the general public as well. They had received mixed reactions, to say the least.

Kamui was overjoyed to hear the news, happy to hear that two people who are so important to him have found happiness. Aqua was also supportive. Not as enthusiastic as Kamui was, but she also cared for both Sakura and Leon, and she smiled as she gave Sakura her blessings.

Prince Marx was apprehensive at first, but he soon judged Sakura as a good match for Leon, and the marriage could be beneficial in strengthening the alliance between Hoshido and Nohr. Camilla and Elise happily gave their blessings, both excited to call Sakura a sister.

When it came to Sakura's siblings, Takumi was the one most accepting of the news. He and Leon became good friends during the war, which helped him become more trusting of Leon and Nohrians in general. Ryouma and Hinoka were suspicious, but once they realized the two truly cared for each other, and that Sakura wouldn't budge, they gave their blessings.

As for their retainers, Odin was the only one to readily accept the news. Zero was distrusting of Sakura, and feared she may try to hurt Leon. Kazahana didn't think a Nohrian could be good enough for her best friend, and she has only seen the front Leon puts, not his true self, so she judged him as cold and ruthless. Tsubaki wasn't as extreme as Kazahana, but he shared her sentiments.

Sakura sighed, remembering all the work she put into convincing her retainers that Leon was a good person, and that he loved and cared for her as much as she loved and cared for him. It wasn't as if they got engaged out of the blue; they spent a lot of time in the war together, helping each other and growing closer. Even after the war, they kept in touch through letters, and Sakura would sometimes visit Nohr as a diplomat.

But the reaction of the public was the worst. Sure, Hoshido and Nohr have formed an alliance and were currently working together, but that wasn't enough to change the deeply rooted dislike the people of each country had for each other.

Many people were outraged to hear that a Hoshidan princess and a Nohrian prince would marry. Especially since they claimed that it was a marriage based on mutual love and respect, not for a political alliance. The people scoffed, and would say "All Nohrians are monsters, the princess must've been pressured into this" and "the Hoshidans are trying to control Nohr by marrying into the royal family, you can't trust them".

Sakura knew that their marriage wouldn't be easily accepted, and that they would face criticism for it, but it was harder to handle than she expected. She couldn't understand what was so hard to accept. Above all, she and Leon were just two normal people, who found each other in a hard time, and came to love the other one as they were. Titles and kingdoms and duty were forgotten, in favor of love and warmth and acceptance.

"Is something bothering you, Sakura?" Leon's voice pulled her out of her thoughts, and back to reality. He was looking at her with slight concern. Ah, right, they were walking through the garden. He must've noticed she zoned out.

She smiled at him, and shook her head. "It's nothing, I was just thinking."

"We both know that's not true. You know you can tell me anything, right?" He asked, before sighing. "Is it about what the people have been saying? About our engagement?"

She nodded, though she didn't say anything, because she didn't know what to say. She loved Leon, and wanted to be with him, so it's not like the people's opinion would change her mind, but it was still troubling her.

Leon seemed to have noticed that she wasn't going to say anything, so he spoke instead, "Sakura, the people will talk regardless of what we do. We're royalty, so we're always in the public eye, and there'll always be someone who doesn't like what we do. Just brush off their opinions. What do they know?"

"I know, but it's just easier said than done, I guess," she said, leaning in to look closely at one of the flowers. It was very pretty, a light purple shade. "Nothing they say will make me leave you, but I just... I just never realized how deep our countries hate for each other is."

"What did you expect? Our countries have been in conflict for generations," Leon said, walking closer to her. "But we can still change their ideas. If we can show them that we can be truly happy together, as a Nohrian prince and Hoshidan princess, then maybe they'll become more accepting."

"Besides, it's not like everyone's reaction was negative," he continued. "The people who disliked our engagement were just the loudest. There have been many people who accepted our marriage, and saw it as a step towards a brighter future, and proof that Hoshidans and Nohrians could get along, and even fall in love."

"And how do you know that?" she asked, looking away from the flowers and looking at him instead.

"Zero. He can find out anything I need him to," he said, smiling. "But that isn't the point. What's important is that we can get through this together. I know that even if everyone was against our marriage, I would still go through with it, to be with you."

He held her hand when he said this, and she felt at peace. He always had a way of soothing her fears and anxieties, of making her feel calm and relaxed. He made her feel like everything was going to be fine.

She smiled back at him. "I feel the same way. I'm always going to be with you," she said, quietly and sincerely.

"And I with you."

**Author's Note:**

> Here is today's prompt, I hope you enjoyed it. The title was from the song "If I Never Knew You" from Pocahontas.


End file.
